Behind the Mask
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: Lan Fan is upset about her grandfather's death. So her past comes and haunts her. Ling notices and tries to help... By taking off her "mask" and exposing her true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**_Title: Behind the Mask_**

**_Pairing: Lan Fan x Ling Yao_**

**_Rating: M for Mature, later on I'll get to the lemony goodness._**

**_AN: Hello. Well this is my first fan fiction on fanfiction. So bear with me. And this will be a short love story between the lovely Ling and Lan Fan. The first chapters might be slow, so again, bear with me. And it is rated M for later chapters. Okay. Enjoy~!_**

_Lan Fan looked out the window, admiring the flowers petals slowly swaying in the wind. She looked at a petal fall off and gasped quietly. 'T-The flower?' She thought._

_She stood up and looked at the discarded petal. She picked it up and admired it's color. "I-I want it." She said as she went inside, placing the petal on her dresser. _

_"Dinner's done!" She heard her mom's voice and instantly ran to the living room. _

"Lan Fan?" Ling looked at her, the girl who seemed dazed.

Hearing Ling's voice made her jump into reality. "Y-Yes young lord?"

Ling tilted his head, but ignored the subject and smiled. "We are almost home. Just this train and a lot of walking." Ling tried being happy for a girl who was obviously hurt from her grandfather's death.

"Yes. I understand, young lord."

They arrived at their destination. Lan Fan helped Ling out of the train, guarding his and May's every move. "Lan Fan?" Ling looked at the girl wearing a mask.

"Yes young lord?" Lan Fan looked around as she responded to Ling.

Ling sighed. "Let's just go. Okay Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan didn't respond as she was too busy guarding him and May.

_"Mommy? Read me a story!" Lan Fan shouted to her mother._

_Her mother laughed. "I can't. But what do you want to hear about?"_

_"Some of yours and daddy's adventures!" The happy girl shouted._

_"Not tonight." Her mom tucked her in the bed. "Mommy and Daddy are going on another adventure today. Your grandpa will be here to watch over you."_

_"Huh-Uh." Lan Fan nodded. She got comfortable in her bed and slowly closed her eyes, falling to sleep._

Ling, May, and Lan Fan walked through the barren desert. Lan Fan kept thinking as they walked through the desert with her grandfather's body. "You doing okay, Lan Fan?" May asked.

Lan Fan looked at the young girl. "I'm doing good, May. Worry about yourself and my master."

They continued to walk through the desert as the sun was setting. "We should take a break." Ling suggested, putting his bag down.

"It is a good spot." May threw in.

"Hm." Lan Fan put her bag down. She helped May and Ling set their beds, making them completely safe.

May went to sleep as Ling stayed by the campfire, with Lan Fan right by him. "You aren't going to sleep?"

Lan Fan shook her head. Ling looked at her, waiting for her to respond. "No master. I must watch you."

"But you can't live without sleep, Lan Fan." Ling looked at her. "And please take off your mask."

"Why sir?"

"You're just with me and May. Can't you be comfortable around us?" Ling grabbed a warm stick and drew in the sand.

Lan Fan hesitantly took off her mask, placing it in between her and Ling. "Y-Your orders, master."

Ling smiled at her. "Lan Fan, you look better without the mask."

Lan Fan blushed slightly before the fire popped. "AHHH!" Lan Fan screamed as she fell back. She covered her ears. "I-It's back!"

Ling bent down to her, trying to get her not to scream and wake May. "Calm. What's wrong, Lan Fan!?"

_Lan Fan woke up to the sound of stuff breaking, screaming, and gun shots. She stood up and walked out into the living room. She saw three men dead on the floor, with her grandfather standing over them. "Get back in the room, Lan Fan!" He tried pushing her back in the room._

_Lan Fan ignored her grandfather and walked farther in. She looked at two more bloody corpses and saw her mother and father. "Daddy? Mommy?" Lan Fan bent down to her parents, touching their cheeks. "T-They're cold, grandpa." Lan Fan let out a very small tear. She stood up, walked to her room, and went back to try to sleep._

_Her grandfather went to the room. He looked at the girl, who was trying to sleep. "Did the noises wake you?"_

_Lan Fan nodded. "They're scary noises. I don't like them."_

_Her grandfather went over to her bed. "Are you okay?"_

_Lan Fan shook her head. Her grandfather could hear her crying in her tone. "T-They didn't read to me. Will they tomorrow?"_

_"No. They can't. You saw them dead, Lan Fan."_

_Lan Fan sat up, crying. Tears streaming down her face. "They were supposed to read! Those noises ruined everything!"_

Lan Fan looked up at Ling, uncovering her ears. "Are you okay, Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan brushed herself off. "Please go sleep, master. I'll sleep if you do."

Ling smiled. "Okay. Let's go, Lan Fan."

Lan Fan laid her head on her pillow, drifting into sleep. Ling crawled over to her and smiled, watching her sleep. Slowly breathing in and out.

Lan Fan woke up in the middle of the night, looking over at Ling then to the body bag. She got up, walked over to the bag, and exhaled deeply. She opened the bag, covering her nose. She saw her grandfather's face…

"Grandfather?" Lan Fan touched his face slightly. Then closed the bag. "Hm." Lan Fan walked over back to her bed, sitting down. She looked over at Ling who was soundly asleep. She sighed, laying back.

"L-Lan Fan?" Ling looked over at her, sitting up.

Lan Fan shot back up. "Y-Yes my master?"

Ling rubbed his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Lan Fan nodded her head. "Go to sleep, please." She bowed slightly.

Ling nodded, laying back down. "Night Lan Fan."

Lan Fan closed her eyes, falling to sleep. "Night… Master."


	2. Chapter 2: Bathing

Title: Behind the Mask

Pairing: Lan Fan x Ling Yao

Rating: M for Mature, later on I'll get to the lemony goodness.

Chapter 2: Bathing

AN: Still trying to write better. Sorry it sucks. Bear with me. Enjoy~!(:

Lan Fan opened her eyes. She looked around, the sun coming down onto her. "H-Hm?" She sat up, examining everything around her. "Y-Young Lord?" She looked around, noticing him shirtless by the newly-put-out fire.

"Hey Lan Fan!" He shouted, looking at the confused girl. "You were sleeping for awhile. So I decided to make food!" He said, holding plates out. "May is asleep so she'll eats when she gets up."

Lan Fan's mouth watered at the smell of the food passing by her nose. "B-But… Y-Young Lord!" She got up, put on her mask, and ran to him. "No burnt marks, right?" She held his hands, examining them.

Ling laughed. "I'm fine, Lan Fan." He gave her a plate. "Sit and eat. I know I will!" He sat down and stuffed his face in.

Lan Fan smiled sweetly. The thought of him just always made Lan Fan melt. "Y-Young L-Lord?" Lan Fan asked, while getting a spoonful of rice.

Ling looked at her, puzzled. "Yes?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

Lan Fan looked down. "W-Why are you being so nice?"

Ling crawled over to her, taking off her mask, causing a blush to creep on Lan Fan's cheeks. "Sorry. I couldn't pay attention to what you were saying with that stupid mask." Ling put the mask on the ground, looking back at her. "What did you say?"

Lan Fan got all flustered. "N-Never mind!" She finished eating, putting her plate down. "If you don't mind…" She picked up her mask, tying it back to her face. "I'm going to take a quick shower with some of the water we have."

"You need to wake up May and help her bathe then."

"Yeah… Our water is on short supply. So us helping each other would save, right?"

Ling nodded. "Of course!"

Lan Fan got up, going to May's bed. "May?"

_Lan Fan got up, looking around. "G-Grandfather?" She went to the room, opening the curtains that were there. There was the man she looked up to, her grandfather. "W-What are you doing?"_

_Fu looked down at her. "Training. You might want to train too. If you want to be like your parents." _

_Lan Fan nodded. "I do! I do!"_

_Her grandfather smiled down at her. "So, practice non-stop, okay? Only way you will ever be like your parents."_

_Lan Fan smiled brightly. "O-Okay, grandfather."_

May looked at Lan Fan. "S-Shower, right?" She rubbed her eyes, sheepishly.

Lan Fan nodded. "This way, Princess." Lan Fan showed May to a secluded area where it was only a bucket of water, a rag, and some soap. "Please unrobe." She bowed.

May bowed back, taking off her clothes. "Okay." She got undressed completely, tying her hair in a ponytail. "Need help removing your armor?"

Lan Fan shook her head. "I got it, Princess May." Lan Fan removed her armor and took off all her clothes. She picked up the rag and soap, rubbing the soap on her hands. She rubbed her soapy hands on May's arms. "We've been not bathed for awhile now, huh Princess?"

May nodded. "Yeah, finally we get to!" May smiled brightly at her. "Did you sleep good last night, Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan nodded. "Yeah, it was nice. But let's talk about you, May." Lan Fan continuing washing the girl's body.

They talked the whole time they were bathing. Even when a little bird was watching them for a bit. Lan Fan sensed someone watching, got a kunai out of her hair, throwing it at the peeping tom.

"O-Ow!" A voice yelled.

Lan Fan recognized the voice and ran over there. "Y-Young Lord!?"

Ling laughed. "I came here to tell you about how we should leave here soon…"

Lan Fan got a bit mad, but calmed. "K-Knock next time, young lord." Lan Fan smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

May looked at Lan Fan then at Ling, who was showing signs of a nose bleed. "L-Lan Fan, your clothes."

Lan Fan looked down, flustered. She ran back to get a towel and her mask. She put both on and looked at Ling. "S-Sorry, Young Lord!"

Ling got up, chuckling awkwardly. "I-It's fine. Let's just get ready to go now."

Lan Fan bowed and nodded. "Y-Yes, Young Lord." Ling went up to Lan Fan, removing her mask. "B-But…?"

Ling smiled. "You're better without it I said." Ling walked off, holding the mask still in his hands.

Lan Fan blushed while Ling walked off. She turned back to her attention at May. "Let's get ready."

May smiled. "Let's go!" She laughed, getting Shao May on her shoulder.

_Lan Fan practiced with her grandfather, day and night, barely getting any rest. Lan Fan barely had a chance to talk with people or befriend anyone. Lan Fan finally could master the use of Kunai, which made her so proud. One day her grandfather talked to her about a life long client._

_"Lan Fan! Here! Now!" Fu yelled in the dojo. "Come here!"_

_Lan Fan rushed over to the dojo where she saw her grandfather dressed in a fancy suit. "Y-Yes?"_

_"You need to put on this dress by five o'clock." Fu handed her a bright blue dress. "Take it." _

_Lan Fan examined the dress. "Okay. Do I do my hair?" Fu nodded at her question. "Okay." She started walking out the door._

_"Wait." Lan Fan stopped, turning to her grandfather, who stood there waiting for a reply._

_"Yes?"_

_"Practice more of your fighting. You will need it." Fu turned around. "Okay. Carry on."_

_Lan Fan nodded, leaving the building._

"It's so hot!" Ling groaned.

Lan Fan just followed behind May and Ling. "It's fine. We don't have that much. Just one more night of camping then a day of walking. We'll be fine."

Ling groaned. "B-But… C-Can we rest now?!"

Lan Fan shook her head. "Young Lord, we have to walk out for another hour. Then we can."

Ling sighed. "F-Fine." Ling went close to Lan Fan. "T-Thanks." He smiled.

Lan Fan nodded. "No problem."


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Title: Behind the Mask**

**Pairing: Lan Fan x Ling Yao**

**Rating: M for Mature, later on I'll get to the lemony goodness.**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

**AN: So like. This sucks. But hey!**

Lan Fan continued walking behind Ling and May. She watched all around them, protecting them with every breath she took. She wasn't paying much attention to them, but more to the surroundings. She looked at the hot desert sand, the waves of heat in the far distance, and the bright blue sky with the sun bearing down at them. She really wasn't paying attention to Ling, the guy who kept looking at her.

Ling kept turning around, looking at her with her mask on. 'God, I hate that mask.' He kept thinking. He just kept looking at her and eventually stopped. "It's been an hour and a half. Can't we rest now, Lan Fan?"

"I suppose so." Lan Fan still avoided eye contact, just looked straight ahead.

Ling went in front of Lan Fan, removing her mask. He turned to May. "Can you set up the tent while I talk to Lan Fan, May?"

May nodded. "Fine." She went over, grabbing a bag from Lan Fan, and then headed to prepare the sleeping arrangements.

Ling turned back to Lan Fan, touching her forehead. Lan Fan flinched at his touch, moving back a little. Ling got a little irritable, holding her tighter, pulling her closer. "You're on fire! Are you okay, Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan nodded. "My mask, please." She tried taking the mask, only for Ling to pull it away from her.

Ling tried looking in her eyes, but she just averted the situation. Ling tried one more time, finally getting her attention. "Hey! I'll give you the mask if you rest."

Lan Fan shook her head. "Sorry, young lord. I can't."

Ling thought for a few seconds. "Then come with me." Ling grabbed Lan Fan's hand, running to one of the tent's May set up. "May! We are going to talk in here!"

Lan Fan went along with this, she didn't want to. But it was the only way to make him stop. She went inside the tent, as Ling pulled her into his arms. "Y-Young lord?!"

Ling held her, laughing a bit. "Just rest, Lan Fan." He gave her a reassuring smile, trying to make her relax.

"But why?"

"Remember when we met?"

"You didn't answer my question, young lord."

"But do you remember when we met?" Ling chuckled.

Lan Fan nodded. "Of course…"

Ling looked straight into Lan Fan's eyes. "You were wearing a blue dress that fit you quite well. It made you look like a princess." He smiled, making a blush creep across her face.

_A young prince in a suit walked inside a dance. He looked around, examining everything. "Nothing but old people." He laughed, walking around. He kept looking until he finally found something. _

_A young girl in training sat on a chair, waiting for her grandfather to show up. 'Where is he?' She thought. 'He needs to be here.' She sighed. She twiddled with her thumbs, looking down at them. _

_"Hello." She heard. She looked up slowly, at a young man in a suit. _

_She smiled slightly. "Hello."_

_The kid went by her. "I am Ling."_

_"I am Lan Fan." She smiled widely._

_Ling was fond of this smile, he loved it. He went over to the girl named Lan Fan, grabbing her hand. "Are these scabs?"_

_Lan Fan nodded. "I accidently cut myself practicing."_

_"Really? Practicing what?"_

_"I fi-" She felt a hand on her shoulder before she could finish. _

_"Lan Fan." Her grandfather said, looking straight at her. _

_"Sorry." She looked back down, avoiding eye contact with Ling._

_"Sorry for my granddaughter's words, young prince." He bowed, making Lan Fan stand up. _

_"P-Prince?" Lan Fan looked a bit sad. "You're the prince?"_

_Ling nodded, a bit sad as well. But not because she found out, "Yes, of the Yao clan." He tried smiling._

_Lan Fan stopped making a face expression, only going a bit emotionless. She bowed. "I am in your debt. I am sorry for talking to you so casually, young prince."_

_Ling looked at her grandfather. "Fu, right, sir?" He looked at him as he nodded. "Sir, can I dance with your granddaughter?"_

_Fu shook his head. "I am sorry, but it is getting late, young prince."_

_Ling thought for a few seconds. "Don't you have a meeting with me tomorrow?"_

_"Yes. We came here because I needed to show you my granddaughter."_

_"Why?" Ling was a bit confused. As was Lan Fan._

_Fu smiled. "She and I would be your body guards."_

_"Her? But she is so young?"_

_"Two years older then you, young prince." He slowly turned his granddaughter around. "We'll see you tomorrow morning."_

_Ling nodded. "Have a safe trip back."_

_Lan Fan stayed quiet, not even saying bye to him. She followed her grandfather out the door. She wished she went back. Wished she told him "Yes" to that proposal for the dance._

_Ling looked down at the dance floor. "I wanted to see that smile again." He said, walking straight out of the ballroom, walking to his room. _

Lan Fan remembered how she didn't say goodnight. "I am sorry I didn't even say goodnight."

Ling didn't care about that, he told her to remember so maybe he could see that smile once more. "It wasn't that."

Lan Fan felt a bit faint, not hearing what he said. She closed her eyes slowly. "Sorry…" She slowly drifted off. "Goodnight."

Ling held a sleeping Lan Fan in his arms. "Hey." He smiled. "Can I see that smile of yours?" He asked, laughing a bit. "Now I am wishing for something that won't happen."

Ling watched her as she slowly breathed in and out. He placed his hand on her stomach, feeling her stomach move. He then moved his other hand to her wrist, checking her heart beat. He felt carefully, making sure she was fine.

"Why do you have a fever?" He asked concerned. "I miss your grandfather as well. But I am here for you. You're not alone." He slowly laid her down, trying not to wake her. He stood up, placing a blanket over here. "Night."

Ling went out by the fire with May. "How is she?"

"She has a fever."

"Is she okay?"

Ling shut his eyes tightly. "I hope so."

_Ling went out to the dojo. "Hello?" He went inside, seeing Lan Fan. "Hey." He smiled, going up to her._

_She turned around. "Hello." No smile._

_Ling was a bit shocked. "Where is your grandfather?"_

_"He said he wants me to do something that he can't."_

_"And that is…?" Lan Fan stayed quiet. "We-" Lan Fan cut him off, throwing a kunai right by his head, cutting his bangs. Ling's eyes were wide. "W-What?"_

_"Fight me." She demanded. _

_"No!"_

_"Fine." She ran towards him, holding her kunai tightly in her hands. He brought out his sword, fighting her back._

_"Stop!"_

_Lan Fan kept attacking, dodging all of his hits. She jumped over his head, cutting his shirt off. Her grandfather walked in. "So?"_

_"She attacked me!" He complained._

_"Will you pick us to guard you?"_

_Ling thought, "As long as she teaches me a few moves."_

_"Her? Why not me?"_

_"I believe she could teach me better since she is around my age."_

_"A smart choice." He turned to Lan Fan, bending down to her. "This is you're new master. Guard him with your life. Teach him to protect himself."_

_Lan Fan nodded, she turned to Ling. "You have my debt, young lord."_

Lan Fan woke up, walking outside to see Ling alone. She walked over to him, sitting by him. "What if someone got you?"

"You taught me."

"Taught you what, young lord?"

"Taught me to fight. To protect myself if you ever leave."

"But I was right there." Lan Fan stated. "I was in the tent.

Ling looked down, a tear falling from his cheek into the fire. The sound made a sizzle sound; Lan Fan noticed and went by him.

"Young lord?" Lan Fan sat by him, looking at him. "Please answer."

Ling looked up at her, smiling a bit. "L-Lan Fan?"

"Yes?"

Ling went close to her neck, breathing heavily on it. The heat contacting her skin made her get a chill. He then went back to facing her, but still on her shoulder. "Look at me."

Lan Fan turned her head, their lips a few centimeters away. "Y-Young lord?" She blushed.

Ling smiled, bringing her face to look straight at him as he sat up. He got both of his hands, placing them firmly on her cheeks. He kept the same distant between their lips still, not moving even a bit. "I-I…" He couldn't say it. It was embarrassing. So he just went with his instincts.

"Young lo-" Ling cut her off by placing his lips on to hers. She pulled away, standing up. She saw her mask behind him, grabbed it, and ran off into the tent.

Ling sat on the ground, running his hand through his hair. "I am sorry for doing that." He sighed. He stood up, going to the tent. "Lan Fan." He walked in on her changing. "I am sorry." He turned away, not looking.

She put the blanket over her. "W-Why did you do that, young lord?"

Ling chuckled, turning to look at her. "I have no idea." He laid down by her. "I'm sorry."

Lan Fan smiled slightly. "It's alright." She turned off the light they had placed in their. "We should sleep anyways."

"Of course." Ling watched as she drifted once again into sleep. He waited and made sure she was fully asleep. "I lied." He touched her face, softly. "I did it cause I…" He looked down. "Never mind." He kissed her forehead, and then laid down himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Young Lust

**Title: Behind the Mask**

**Pairing: Lan Fan x Ling Yao**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Chapter : Young Lust**

**AN: Sorry. Keep bearing with me. Sucks. But when they were younger and had fun times. My head canon is that Lan Fan and Ling are the same age. By the end of FMA:B going on to their journey back to Xing… They are both 18. So they are not like 13 when they do it. They are 15. A year before they looked for immortal life.**

Lan Fan woke up, only in her bandages and pants. "Ling?" She went outside the tent, seeing him pack everything up. "Hey." She smiled.

Ling turned around, looking at her. "Hey Lan Fan!" He chuckled.

Lan Fan went over to him. "Do you need help?"

Ling shook his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Nope! I got it." Ling continued packing.

Lan Fan looked down, noticing he was shirtless. "Y-Young lord? Where are your clothes? Isn't it cold?"

Ling shook his head. "We're in a dessert, remember?" He chuckled, moving the bags by the tent. He began to take apart the tent as Lan Fan watched.

"You could use some help." She sighed, moving towards him. She picked up a large piece, trying to figure it out.

Ling laughed, waving his hands. "It's fine. I got it." He smiled, trying to take the piece back.

Lan Fan growled. "Y-Young lord, trust me, I got it."

"Trust me, Lan Fan!"

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I do!"

"Then please, young lord. Let go."

Ling shook his head, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I am tired of you taking care of me. I need to help for once. If that means making you think I hate you. Then so be it."

Lan Fan frowned, upset. "But I don't want you to work so much."

"You've been working from since you were born! The least I could do is help! You worked your ass off trying to help me become a better swordsman! You helped me learn manners! You dealt with me! With a useless person like me." He held on to the piece tightly; letting a tear escape his eye. "Let me pay you back, Lan…"

Lan Fan slowly let go of the piece. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

Ling dropped the piece down, pulling her into a hug by the waist. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. "I am! Why did you even help me? There was no use for it." Ling held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Being sad, holding her made him happy. Feeling her body against his felt so right, lust began to fill his mind. He let go of her, picking up the piece. "Sorry. Go rest." He smiled, walking off.

Lan Fan stood there, shocked. "W-What happened?" She ran after Ling, who was bending down picking up things. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What just happened, young lord?"

Ling twitched. "Nothing. Forget it." He stood up, walking back to the campsite with Lan Fan following slowly behind him.

Lan Fan tugged on his pants. "Please! What happened?"

Ling brushed her off, continuing to walk. "Nothing." He said quietly, going inside the tent.

Lan Fan stood there as May came up to her. "What's going on?" She asked her.

Lan Fan sighed. "Nothing." She turned to May, smiling. "Help us pack please. We really need to get going to arrive to Xing."

May looked at the clouds. "I don't think we would make it. The clouds are coming in quickly and we have a late start."

Lan Fan gazed at the sky as the sun got covered with dark gray clouds. "Could you tell Ling we need to stay another night? I need to ration the food for this night and tomorrow."

May nodded, heading towards the tent. "Ling?"

Ling looked at May, sticking his head out of the tent. "Yes?"

"Lan Fan wanted me to tell you that we need to stay one more night here. We figured out that it's going to rain soon plus it's late."

Ling sighed, holding some bags in his hands. "Fine. One more night. You both wake up extra early tomorrow to get home."

May nodded. "Okay. Lan Fan and I will cook dinner. Should be done when we can get it started."

"Awesome." Ling said sarcastically, putting the bags down. "I'll be there." He sat down, running his hand through his hair.

_Lan Fan went to Ling's room, knocking. "Young Lord?" She opened the door, seeing Ling on the floor. She walked towards him, seeing blood. "L-Ling?!" She ran to him, holding him. _

_Ling smiled at her. "You finally said my name." He brought his hand up to her face, brushing her cheek._

_"What happened?" She took off her jacket, cutting it. She wrapped it tightly around his leg. She ripped another piece, wrapping this one around his arm. "Who did this?"_

_"I just challenged someone. No big deal."_

_"I've trained you for a long time! And you still can't help yourself enough!"_

_"…It was just my older brother."_

_Lan Fan noticed his words, looking down. "He is very strong. Why did you provoke him?"_

_"Didn't. He provoked me." Ling said, trying to move his body position. "He started by saying something about you."_

_Lan Fan's eyes widened. "Like what?"_

_"…He said he was going to hurt you."_

_"I'm strong enough to take care of myself, Young Lord!"_

_Ling brought his hands to both sides of her arms, squeezing her tightly. "He said he was going to take you from me! Abuse you. Mistreat you. Rape you." He cringed. "I can't let that happen."_

_Lan Fan hugged him. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm here."_

_Ling smiled. "B-But…" His smile melted into a frown. "…" He went silent, pushing Lan Fan away. He got up, wobbling at first. "I got to go."_

_"If you don't want me to get hurt. Then why leave?"_

_It hit Ling when those words came out of Lan Fan's mouth. The thunder boomed and the lighting made a flash of light fill the room. He turned around, staring at her lips. "Why? Leave?" The rain began to pour down, making a pitter patter sound against the window._

_Lan Fan nodded. "If you don't want me hurt. Why leave?"_

_Ling walked over to her with his head hanging down. Lan Fan noticed and started to back away, trying to give him space. She backed into a wall where Ling cornered her. He put his hands on both sides of her, making a box like barrier of his body next to hers. _

_Ling watched Lan Fan slowly breathe in and out. Watching all of her movements. From her eyes blinking to her chest breathing to her mouth quivering. Ling enjoyed all of this, it gave him a lot of pleasure. _

_He got his left hand, moving it to her leg. He rubbed her leg, watching Lan Fan's reactions. "Lan Fan." He said under his breath._

_"…" She shivered, but not fighting back. She looked into his eyes. "L-Lord?"_

_Ling shook his head. "Ling." He picked her up, making her legs wrap around his waist. He took her to the bed where he laid her down._

_Lan Fan picked her hands up, moving them to his head. She took off his hair tie, making his hair fall down. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it._

_Ling began to move his lips towards her._

Ling looked up, going outside to smell some fish. "Fish? We still have some?"

Lan Fan nodded. "Of course. We've been doing good with rationing our food." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks to you." He smiled, sitting by May. "Let's eat!" He got a plate, shoving his face in.

They all slowly finished as May went to sleep. "We need to get home tomorrow, so please wake early guys."

"Of course, May." Lan Fan smiled, cleaning the plates. "Goodnight." She said as May went inside her tent.

Ling looked at Lan Fan, examining her. "We're going tomorrow, right?"

"For sure, young lord."

Ling groaned, standing up. "Getting tired of that." He mumbled.

"Of what?" She snapped back.

Ling went closer to Lan Fan. "Of your crap!"

"Woah. Young lord, what have I been doing?"

"That!" He looked around and noticed her mask in her hands. "And that." He pointed.

"What and what?" Lan Fan blinked her eyes, confused at his words.

Ling sighed. "Nothing." He turned, heading to the tent. "I guess I'm too tired to speak correctly."

Lan Fan sighed, heading back to the dishes. "Young lord." She mumbled.

Ling went inside the tent, lying down. "God, sometimes she makes me so mad."

_Lan Fan felt herself hitting the highest point of ecstasy as Ling kept making swift thrusts. "Ling!" She moaned out._

_"Lan Fan." He groaned. "Nngh… I'm almost there…"_

_Lan Fan nodded. "M-Me too, Ling…" She felt herself getting higher and higher. The lust was officially taking over._

_Ling just released all his lust, lying down next to her. "I should get going." He panted._

_"I should. This is your room." She spoke up, getting her tank top and shorts. She stood up and put them on. She went to the door. "Bye. And thank you." She bowed, leaving the room._

_Ling smirked as he just looked at the ceiling. "She is so beautiful…" He mumbled, falling into deep sleep. _

Ling woke up, noticing what time it was. He looked at Lan Fan sleeping and woke her up. "We got to go." He smiled.

"Alright." She put on her armor, and headed out of the tent. "Ready, May? Help us pack!" She yelled.

Ling, Lan Fan, and May packed the things and headed back to Xing. They finally made it after five hours of travel. They dropped May off at her clan while they headed back to theirs.

"I can't wait to rest." Ling complained.

"Almost there, my lord."

Ling sighed. "Alright."

They continued to walk until they made it back to Ling's room. "I should get back to the dojo to sleep." She said, looking at Ling.

"You could sleep here?"

"Here?"

"Yes. Here."

"Where?"

"We slept in the same tent together. We could sleep on the same bed."

"I suppose so." She put her finger to her lip. "Fine. I will, young lord." She put on her mask, leaving the room. "I'll get food for us."

"Okay. I'll wait for you." He smiled.

"Yes, young lord." She said, leaving his room.


	5. Chapter 5: Rain

**Title: Behind the Mask**

**Pairing: Lan Fan x Ling Yao**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Chapter : Rain**

**AN: Ah… Alright. This is the lemon. So please read if you want to read it. WARNING! Mature content.**

Lan Fan went back to the room, taking a cart of food into it. She knocked on the door. "Y-Young lord?"

Ling looked at the door. "Ah, Lan Fan." He walked over, opening the door.

"Is this the food you ordered? It's very…" She blushed underneath her mask.

Ling tilted his head, confused. "What's wrong with whip cream and strawberries for dessert?"

Lan Fan shook her head lightly. "N-Nothing. I-I've never had them. I've only seen them in… videos… or movies."

"Are you referring to movies with sex in it?"

Lan Fan shook her head furiously. "N-No!..." She looked down, bringing the cart in. "F-Fine. Maybe I did think that."

Ling laughed. "It's also a good dessert. Don't worry." Ling helped her bring the cart in, closing the door behind her. He heard a noise and looked around. "Is it raining, Lan Fan?"

She nodded, pouring some tea. "Yes it is. Do you want to block out the noise some how, Young lord?"

He shook his head, sitting on the bed. "N-No. It's fine. I'll figure out a way myself."

"Alright." Lan Fan took a cup of tea and gave it to Ling. "Here you go."

Ling smiled, taking the cup from her. He looked outside of the window, gazing at the rain. "I-It's funny…"

"What is?"

"The last time we were psychical… It was raining." He sipped his tea, smirking at her.

She blushed, taking off her mask. "I-I see." She sipped her tea, trying not to give him eye contact.

Ling chuckled. "Don't worry, Lan Fan. I wasn't implying anything bad. But you are pretty when you blush."

Lan Fan ignored his comment, drinking her tea. "Whatever, young lord."

"There you go again."

"Go again with what?" She finished her tea, setting it on the tray.

"N-Never mind." He sighed, placing his empty cup on the tray. He went back to the bed, laying down.

"A-Alright. But we should eat right now."

"Not hungry anymore."

Lan Fan sighed, going over to him. She sat on the bed, looking over him. "You need to eat. It's been a long week." She frowned.

Ling pushed her roughly on the bed, making her fall back. "No."

Lan Fan made a whimper. "O-Ow." She held her stomach. "I-I'm sorry if I made you angry."

Ling noticed Lan Fan hurting. "D-Did I hurt you?" He sat up, looking at her.

Lan Fan shook her head. "N-No…" A small tear escaped her eye, as she tried avoiding looking at him.

Ling grabbed her face lightly, motioning it to look at him. He sat on her, trying to hold her down. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He moved his hand to her stomach, touching it.

Lan Fan tried moving, but he got her pinned. "Y-Young lord, please get off." She began to squirm underneath him.

Ling held her down the best way he could. "Let me look at your stomach. I feel bad for hurting you. So I want to see if I left a mark." He took off the top armor, placing it on the ground.

"S-Stop! Y-Young lord… P-Please."

Ling sighed. "You're making it sound like I'm raping you." He moved his hand to underneath her shirt, removing it from her.

She blushed as all she was in were bandages wrapped from her stomach to her breast. "… Y-Young lord."

Ling groaned. "Bandages everywhere. Seriously." He began to unwrap them, stopping a centimeter from her breast. "I-I did leave a red mark."

"It's fine. Now please get off, young lord."

Ling rubbed her stomach, trying to help. "I-I'm wondering what I can do to help." He began to ponder. "Don't kisses help?"

"B-But… That is something lovers do…" She blushed a deeper shade of red, trying to hide of embarrassment.

Ling shrugged. "I'm trying to help." He bent over, kissing her stomach. He traced his lips over the red mark, kissing it gently.

Lan Fan felt a rush of lust go into her body, just like when they were younger. She began to move her body, feeling an old feeling come back.

Ling noticed. He looked up at her, tilting his head. "Are you getting turned on by this, Lan Fan?"

She shook her head. "N-Not at all. I'm not like that." She tried sitting up, but ended up falling back down.

Ling moved his lips to her face. "You little minx." He moved his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Lan Fan's eyes widened. But it wasn't long until she gave into the kiss. She moved her hands to his neck, draping them around him.

Ling opened his lips, putting his tongue at the bottom of hers. "Nn…"

Lan Fan's eyes finally went content as she parted her lips, letting Ling inside her mouth. He moved his tongue to find hers, wrestling with it. He moved his hands to the rest of the bandages. He began to unwrap them, exposing her breasts.

Lan Fan blushed as she felt a rush of cold air. He moved away from the kiss, smirking at her. "Don't be so shy. I've seen them before. And I like them a lot." He moved his lips down to her neck, nibbling on it.

Lan Fan began to squirm again, letting out a moan. "Nn… A-Ah… Ling…"

Ling smirked as he heard his name. He began to lick and suckle at her neck. He moved his tongue in a circular motion as he began to leave a mark. He moved away, wiping the saliva from his mouth.

He kissed her neck to her jawline, then back down. He took his right hand and put it on her chest. He began to massage as he moved his lips to her pink bud. He moved his tongue around it, flicking the bud of the other one.

Lan Fan let out another moan. "L-Ling!... Nn… P-Please…"

Ling loved hearing her say his name. It gave him power and pleasure. He began to suck harder, biting it a bit. He began to tug on his with his mouth, making the surrounding area red. He moved his hand down to her pants.

Lan Fan noticed and blushed. "W-We should stop, young lord…"

Ling sighed, moving his lips from her. "You were making progress. But you just said my name. That wasn't what I wanted." He pulled her pants down, getting off of her. He saw how wet she was and smirked. "Perfect." He pulled down her underwear to her ankles.

Lan Fan kicked them off, but hesitant. "W-We should really stop… What if someone catches us?"

Ling brushed it off. "Doesn't matter." He opened her legs, moving his face in between them. He parted her folds, making it easier. He moved his lips to it, began to lick it.

Lan Fan let out a loud moan. "P-Please, Ling… W-We should stop."

He moved away. "You want it. I want it. Why not?" She didn't respond, making Ling go back. He moved his tongue around her clit, licking roughly.

He moved his mouth down to move his tongue in and out of her. After he saw Lan Fan ready, he removed his mouth. He wiped his mouth, and removed all of the clothing he had on. "Pesky, huh?"

Lan Fan looked at him, smiling slightly. "Very, Ling…"

Ling smiled, moving his bare body to hers. He opened her legs once more, placing it at her entrance. Lan Fan moved her hands to his back, gripping onto him.

Ling moved it in slowly at first. "W-Why are you still so tight?"

Lan Fan bit her lip. "I-It's been awhile, Ling…"

Ling began to move a bit quicker, making Lan Fan moan. "F-Fine. I just got to get you to open up again."

He held onto her hips, moving her leg to the bed. He held onto her, moving quickly. He began to hit her harder. "Nn… Ling!"

Ling felt himself losing control. He began to move the fastest and hardest he could. He kept hitting her soft spot over and over. "Nngh… L-Lan… Y-You feel so good…"

Lan Fan arched her back, gripping onto his back harder. "Ling!"

Ling kept hitting her the hardest he could, trying to get her to be close to climax. "I-I think I'm going to… nngh."

Lan Fan nodded. "M-Me too."

Ling hit her once last time. He finally released himself into her, breathing heavily.

Lan Fan released as well, her chest moving up and down. Ling pulled out of her and helped her get under the covers. He moved under the covers with her.

He pulled her close, resting his head on hers. "I love you, Lan Fan."

She smiled. "I love you too, Ling." She rested her head on his chest, sleeping.


End file.
